


It Happened

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: n3rs_commentfic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone comes into their powers eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a t_vo0810 prompt at n3rs_commentfic ages ago but I forgot to post it. She wanted a Numb3rs/X-Men fic so this is what I did.

It happened to Charlie when he was three, pressing his hands to his ears, wanting to scream, instead never ending strings of numbers he shouldn't have known fell from his lips.

It happened to Don when he was eight; a stray pitch caught him upside the head, the next one he knocked out of the park. And the next, and the next.

Colby was grown when it happened to him, trapped in a burning Humvee suddenly everything went cold. Everything for a hundred yards in any direction became cold.

It happened to David at fifteen, everyone in his home after his father's funeral. People kept giving him these poor pitying looks. He wished he could just become invisible. Then he did.

It happened to Megan at her sweet sixteen. She slipped out the back of her father's country club and started to run. She was halfway to Jersey before she slowed down.

It happened to Larry at twenty-one, laying out on the grass, smoking a little grass and contemplating the way the stars seemed to be getting just a little bit closer when a jumbo jet on its final decent nearly knocked him out of the sky.

It happened to Alan when he was five, wrapping his hands around little balls of dirt and watching things sprout from them in seconds. His father told him never to show anyone. They were already different and they didn't need to stand out more.


End file.
